Going Too Fast
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Kurt tells Blaine that no, he will not marry him. He learns that he is not the only one that feels that marriage is something for the future.


**Enjoy! Inspired by a post on tumblr.**

**Summary: Kurt tells Blaine that no, he will not marry him. He learns that he is not the only one that feels that marriage is something for the future.**

**Warning: Fluff, Not Blaine/Klaine friendly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Going Too Fast**

Kurt wore the look of shock and surprise as he watched many Glee Clubs perform in the halls and rooms of Dalton. He is beginning to realize why his Dad brought him here. Blaine is trying to ask him an important life question that could affect Kurt's life.

Kurt mentally rolled his eyes. He didn't want to get married yet. He is too young and he just got back together with Blaine. Marriage is a concept that is going too far with his relationship with Blaine.

As he hugged his friends and approached the stairs where he met Blaine, he saw Sebastian. Sebastian had a new haircut and he looked bored out of his mind. Kurt met eyes with the Warbler. Sebastian smirked and rolled his eyes at everything that is happening.

Kurt stifled a laugh. Clearly, he wasn't the only person who felt that marriage is long ways down the road. Kurt attempted a smile as Blaine came into view. Kurt listened to Blaine's speech. The speech was sweet but they were still not ready.

So, when Blaine asked,"Will you marry me," Kurt said no. A lot of gasps sounded and Blaine looked like he was about to cry.

Kurt felt bad but he proceeded to explain," I-I just...We are too young. I am not ready for marriage and I really want to focus on my career. So, Blaine? Can we just date for now?"

Blaine started to shake his head. "No, I-I can't believe you would do this to me Kurt." At that, Blaine left the room and the others stood there, watching the scene with their mouths opened. Kurt sighed and looked at everyone then at Sebastian. He smiled and left the room.

* * *

"I don't get it Kurt. I thought you loved Blaine," Burt said as Kurt walked up to the car.

"I do. I just don't think we are ready to be married. I don't think it matters, we broke up," Kurt shrugged.

Burt sighed. "I really thought you guys would be married someday, I hoped."

Kurt frowned, once again, and begun to say something when he was interrupted.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around and smiled when he saw it was Sebastian. "Hello, Sebastian."

Sebastian was running towards Kurt, he stopped and panted heavily. Sebastian caught his breath and ran fingers in his hair. "Hey Kurt. So, I bet everyone probably hates you now?"

Kurt shrugged. "Probably. But everyone needs to know that not all high school relationships continue all the way to marriage. It doesn't always have to work out."

"Or people don't have to get married at all. Some people don't see themselves getting married."

Kurt laughed and agreed. Marriage, especially gay marriage, is important to a lot of people but Kurt doesn't want to think about marriage right now. Some people like Kurt rather focus on their career and then get married or just focus on career and sometimes have a significant other.

"So, uh, Kurt. Do you want to hang out sometime," Sebastian asked. "I mean, we don't have to since you're probably busy and all."

Kurt smiled, showing his teeth. "I am busy but we can hang out. As long as it isn't a date because I literally just got out of an relationship."

"It doesn't have to be," Sebastian laughed.

"Ok," Kurt gestured for his father, who's eyes were wide at the scene before him, to get him a pen. Burt went into his car and got one out, handing it to Kurt. Kurt thanked him and grabbed Sebastian's hand, scribbling his number down.

When he finished, he said, "Call me. We can schedule that hang out which isn't a date." At that, Kurt waved and went over to the passenger seat, ready to leave Dalton. Burt scratched his head in confusion and then entered the car as well.

Sebastian watched them drive away. Sebastian wanted this hang out to be not a date, him and Kurt can go slow, instead of going too fast. The warbler looked at his hand and went back inside the school.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
